The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for holding and spacing workpieces and, in particular, to an apparatus for holding wooden decking planks in a spaced apart relationship during installation.
Wooden decks have become a popular addition to houses. Typically, a plurality of posts are inserted into the ground adjacent the house and a frame for supporting decking is attached to the posts. The frame usually includes generally horizontally extending joists to which are attached the deck planks. The deck planks typically are 2.times.4 or 2.times.6 pieces of wood, often extending ten feet or more. These planks are fastened to the joists in side-by-side relationship and spaced apart a predetermined distance to permit water drainage and expansion caused by weather changes.
Rarely is a wooden deck plank straight enough to maintain the predetermined distance from the adjacent plank along its entire length. Therefore, at least two persons are required to install such deck planks. Two or more sets of spacers are positioned between a loose plank to be installed and the adjacent fixed plank which was previously attached to the joists. One person holds the loose plank against the spacers in a first location while another person holds the loose plank against the spacers in a second location and fastens the loose plank to the joists. Such an installation procedure can require significant strength on the part of both installers who must bend the plank to straighten it.